The invention generally relates to a method for automating changes to a service plan between a mobile subscriber and a wireless service provider and, more particularly, to a method for creating a temporary service plan, a method for modifying an existing service plan, and a method for processing a call when a temporary service plan is in effect. Accordingly, it will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
A number of mobile subscribers have a service package that allows calls to be made from a local calling area. When roaming out of this local calling area, the subscriber is charged a roaming fee and a high per minute charge. Many mobile subscribers, therefore, do not use their personal mobile station when on vacation or when on a business trip because they do not want to pay the high costs associated with calling from outside their home network.
For these times when a subscriber would like to have the capability of using their mobile station from outside their local calling area, such as when going on vacation or traveling on business, it would be helpful and convenient to be able to temporarily change their service package to include nationwide service. So, for example, if you have a trip planned to Florida in June, you can switch from a local calling plan to a nationwide plan for the June billing cycle. Many service providers allow for this temporary change in service plan, but it requires that you call the service provider or visit one of their store locations. Then, at the end of the current billing cycle, another call or visit is required in order to change back to the lower priced local calling plan.
Thus, there is motivation for a more automated method of changing a mobile subscriber's service plan.